


5 times nico looked after levi

by fabulousfairytales



Series: in which levi is the personified gay panic and nico loves it [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, oh a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: ... and one time Levi looked after Nico. Levi is just overall clumsy and when he get's hurt, Nico has a hard time staying calm.





	5 times nico looked after levi

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are very sardistic and wanted Levi getting hurt and Nico freaking out about it? Well here you have it. Thanks to two anons and @schmittlevi on tumblr (who you should follow cause she's really nice and cool af and my consultant on these stories!) for the prompt(s).

-1-

“Babe, I think you should really wear some goggles,” Nico said while holding up the big blue bucket that Levi was dropping cherries into. Levi was standing on a latter, between a few big branches and was picking cherries.

“I already have glasses, I don’t think I’ll need another pair,” Levi replied and rolled his eyes, throwing more cherries into the bucket.

“I’m just saying,” Nico said and chuckled. He couldn’t be mad when Levi was looking this cute with his jeans overall and yellow shirt. Together with that sun hat he looked like a cute little farmer and Nico has never seen a cuter thing. He was about to empty his bucket into the huge container, when he heard a crack and then a scream coming from his boyfriend.

“Ahhhh, fuck!”

“Babe?”

“This goddamn twig, oh god I can’t see! Nico, I can’t see!” Levi called out in panic. Everything was blurry, and he didn’t know what else to do but to cling onto the ladder and to never let go. It was scary, and he just wanted to get down.

“Nico, Nico please,” he whimpered, but then felt his boyfriend’s hand on his own.

“It’s alright, baby. I’m here. We’re gonna get you down and then we’ll go to the hospital, okay?” Levi nodded. All he wanted to do right now was to look into Nico’s calming dark brown eyes. He wanted to see his smile and forget about the pain and fear he was feeling right now.

“Okay, I’m right behind you, I promise. So, hold onto the ladder and slowly step down,” Nico guided.

But Levi only shook his head, “I can’t. I just can’t.”

“Yes, you can. Levi, baby. I know that you can. I’m here. You can trust me. I’m going to catch you if you slip or something, I promise.” The other man slowly nodded, before taking a deep breath and slowly taking a step down. And then another. And then he tripped and for a second, panic was the only thing in his mind, until he felt himself land in Nico’s strong arms. He let out a relieved breath and instinctively wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck.

“It’s alright, I’m here,” he whispered and pressed a soft kiss onto his boyfriend’s forehead and carried him to his car.

-

“He was a dumb ass, that’s what happened,” Nico sighed.

“We were cherry picking and then a twig fell into my eyes,” Levi explained while the intern whose name Nico couldn’t remember.

“Yeah, without safety goggles, although I told you to wear some.”

“Nico –“

“What the hell are you doing? You gotta be more careful than that,” Nico shook his head, “get someone else, get me Parker or Helm, their hands are at least somewhat steady, unlike yours.”

“Nico!”

“No. I’m not gonna let some intern that can’t even hold his hands ruin your eyes,” he turned to the intern, “Well, come on! Get up and get someone else right now!”

Levi sighed and shook his head when he heard the intern leave the room.

“Wow, what’s wrong with you? Can you please not be a total ass –“

“I’m sorry,” Nico whispered, before quickly kissing Levi. “I’m just worried and I –“

“It’s okay. It’s kinda… hot,” Levi added with a grin and pulled Nico into another quick kiss.

“Uhhh, should I come back later?” Helm smirked standing in the doorway.

-

“Oh come on, I don’t need a babysitter,” Levi muttered annoyed. He couldn’t believe that Nico actually called his mother. The two haven’t even met yet and now she was here. He was just temporarily blind and a little bandage around his eyes wouldn’t stop him from just lying on the couch. They were overreacting. He was perfectly fine on the couch in the house that he shared with his friends.

“Of course you don’t, my dear. But I have to say, your boyfriend sounded really worried and for that he gets a bonus point in my book,” she smiled. She was excited to finally meet this Nico. It looked like the man made her son very happy. She had missed him by only a few minutes, but Levi said that he was just quickly buying some groceries.

She was about to go to the kitchen and make her son some tea, when the doorbell rang.

“I can go,” she heard her son, but she just shook her head and patted his shoulder before going to the door to open it. She smirked when she saw the man in front of her.

“Hello, dear! You must be Nico, I’m Levi’s mom, but you can call me Shannon,” she greeted him eager and took one of the grocery bags he was carrying.

“It’s really nice to meet you, Shannon,” he replied politely and smiled at her, putting down the grocery bag on the counter. He was about to put away the groceries, when Shannon stopped him.

“Oh, don’t bother, I’m going to do that. How about you keep my son some company?” She suggested with a grin.

“But you really don’t have to –“

“Actually, I do. It calms me down and I’m sure that Levi already missed you quite a lot. He couldn’t stop talking about you,” she laughed. She noticed the sparkle in his eyes and that’s when she knew that he had fallen head over heel for Levi. Her son deserved a good man and she was absolutely sure that the man in front of her was that man. Nico nodded and then left the kitchen to sit down next to Levi, propping up his head on his thighs.

“Hey babe,” he whispered and ran his hand through his boyfriend’s curls.

“Hey, I’ve missed you,” Levi muttered with a soft smile, bringing up his hand to try and cup Nico’s cheek. When he found his cheek, Levi grinned triumphant.

 

-2-

When he woke up again, he felt his head pulsating. For a second, he had forgotten what just happened, but then it came all back in flashbacks. He had donated some blood earlier and fainted in the middle of the ER after seeing a patient pull out a huge glass shard out of his leg.

Nico had brought him home after his shift was over and now he was still here. It was 3 am and he was lying right next to him. Levi felt like the luckiest man on earth to have such a caring boyfriend that was still by his side although he could be a very stupid person sometimes.

Which doctor even faints by the sight of blood? What kind of surgeon even does that? He lightly shook his head, before cuddling closer to Nico and closing his eyes again. Nico was truly the man of his dreams and sometimes he still didn’t understand how he got so lucky.

He didn’t know anybody who was so soft and caring as Nico and it baffled him that this man was really interested in him, even liked him.

 

-3-

Levi knew that he was never good at bowling. Hitting the pins was always just luck. He never found a way to consistently hit as many pins as possible. He wasn’t good, but he wasn’t terrible either. It was still fun, and Levi loved hanging out with his friends outside the hospital and their shared house. Nico would usually tag along and be the best at whatever they were doing. Darts? No problem hitting the bulls eye. Billiard? Pocketing three billiard balls in a row. Bowling? The occasional strike is happing more often than you’d think.

Yeah, Nico Kim was just blessed by the big gay gods. And Levi was too, for being Nico’s chosen one.

However, this evening, he was just plain Levi, because due so some unforeseeable circumstances, a boy on the neighboring alley tripped and let their bowling ball fall directly onto Levi’s foot. The doctor jumped, cursing in pain. Why did bad things always happen to good people?

“Baby? Are you okay?” Nico asked worried and scooped his boyfriend into his arms who instinctively wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck, burying his face into the other man’s shoulder. The pain faded slowly, but when he tried to wiggle his toes, the sharp pain returned, and Levi winced. Great, he was sure that something broken.

“I’m just glad you’re an ortho god,” he whispered.

-

“Yeah. Definitely broken. And not just your toes,” Lincoln said while Nico was putting the support bandage on Levi’s foot. Levi sighed and stared at the ceiling for a moment. This was just great. He was supposed to assist Dr. Grey tomorrow in surgery, but he could kiss that one goodbye now. Just what did he ever do to get all the misfortune. Maybe he got all of Nico’s and that’s why he was good at just everything?

When Nico was done with the bandages, he took Levi’s hand in his’ again and pressed a small kiss on it.

“Aren’t I just the luckiest man on earth?” Levi only half joked. Because having Nico by his side, made him the happiest he’d ever been.

 

-4-

“What?” Levi stared blankly at Amelia. Was this just another weird dream or did that actually happen? Did he really have a big ass brain tumor? He was looking at Nico who was just shaking his head, not believing what he just heard.

“Are you absolutely sure about it? Couldn’t it be something –“

“Nico, please believe me. I don’t want that thing to be in him either,” Amelia said firm.

“Sure you don’t. As if you’re not excited to get to wiggle through his brain to get to that tumor,” he scoffed angrily.

“Nico! I am so sorry, Dr. Shepherd, he didn’t mean to –“

“Oh hell yeah I meant to,” He persisted. All he could see right now was an overly eager neurosurgeon that called tumors beautiful and loved exploring them. No, Levi wasn’t one of her lab rats. He was a patient who has been fainting for years and now needed help, because it turns out that there is a tumor stuck in his brain.

“It’s alright. I get his point, so let me be honest, since we know each. Yes, tumors like that fascinate me. Yours is complex and more difficult to extract and I’m in awe of a thing like that, but don’t confuse that with me not knowing what’s at stake. I do know. And I am great at what I’m doing and I’m going to do my best to get that tumor out of him,” she explained. Nico just nodded, still angry. Not necessarily at Amelia, but at the tumor.

-

It’s been two weeks after getting the diagnosis and Levi was feeling miserable. He had started getting chemo right away until Amelia finds a way to safely get the tumor out. Now he’s been throwing up half of the day and the other half he’d spent sleeping. It was hell. He was stuck in the hospital bed the whole time and all he wanted to do was to go home and cuddle with Nico in their own bed. Just a few weeks ago, they had moved in together and now this was happening. Although they probably would’ve never found out if they hadn’t.

Levi had been fainting more often than usual, sometimes even without seeing blood. He thought that maybe he was just exhausted, but Nico had been pressing him to get it checked out the last time when he hit his head while falling. And that was when Dr. Shepard had found the tumor.

Right now, Levi was freezing, and Nico had thrown a third blanket over his shivering body. He caressed his boyfriend’s cheek and pressed a small kiss on Levi’s forehead, before slipping under the blankets and pulling him close to his warm body.

“Nico?” Levi muttered and pushed himself up a little on Nico’s chest.

“Shh, you need to rest, baby,” Nico whispered and ran his finger through Levi’s hair. Levi used to love when he did that, but now he despised it in fear that one day Nico would suddenly hold a few stand sof  hair between his hands. He hated being so weak in front of Nico.

“Stop it, please.” He reached for Nico’s hand and pulled it away from his hair. He exhaled a breath of relief when there was none hanging onto Nico’s fingers.

“Babe –“

“No, listen please. I – I know this right now is a lot. I’m a lot and if that’s too much, then… Then I understand that. I love you. I love you so much, you don’t even know, but I know that it’s a lo –“

“What are you saying?” Nico interrupted irritated. He didn’t like the direction this was going. Not at all.

Levi sighed, “I’m saying that you don’t have to stay with me just because I’m sick. If it’s too much, you can just –“

“Wow,” Nico interrupted angry, sliding out of the bed and staring at the wall for a moment, “Just wow. Do you really think so little of me?” He asked hurt and shook his head in disbelief, turning away from him.

“What? No, I know that you would never just –“ What the hell was he even saying? Nico turned around again and looked Levi in the eye.

“Then why say things like that? I am never leaving your side! For better, for worse, in sickness and health. I won’t just up and leave, because you’re sick, Levi. And I can’t believe that you think I would just leave, because it’s getting complicated or too much. Because I’m not ever going to leave your side, understood?” Levi just stared at him in awe. How did he ever get so lucky to meet this man and call him his boyfriend? How did this wonderful man decide to stay with him after all that just happened?

“Did – did you just propose to me?” Levi asked surprised.

“I – You know what? Yeah. Yeah I did. So what are you saying?”

“I…” Levi was overwhelmed, “Why would you even wanna marry me? I’m dying, Nico. I’m dying and nobody can change that. Maybe Amelia will be successful, but I could also just die on that table–“

“Shut up, or I swear to god I’m taking it all back, Levi.”

“Well then just fucking do so, Nico! Just do it, take it back and leave! Leave before you have to watch me throw up even more or before I’m starting to lose my hair and just look like an egg. Please Nico, I’m begging you. I don’t want you to see me like that.” He was full on crying now, his exhausted body shaking. He just wanted it all to end right now. Nico would be better off if he wasn’t here anyways.

The older man wiped away his own tears and sat down next to Levi again.

“I just – I just want all of it to be over either way. I don’t care how. I just, want this to stop, Nico,” he sobbed. Nico’s heart broke as he wrapped his strong arms around Levi, holding him tight while gently stroking his back and whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he finally calmed down a little bit. Levi closed his eyes, listening to Nico’s steady heartbeat. It was a beautiful sound.

“Yes,” he whispered suddenly, “Yes, I want to marry you. But only when I’m cancer-free.”

“Deal.” They both smiled.

 

-5-

“Huge multiple collusion incoming, prepare for many people and for the trauma rooms to be available, it sounded like a nasty crash. We will need CT scans as soon as possible. Helm, page Dr. Lincoln and Kim, there is a patient that got hit by one of the cars that was trying to dodge another car, it sounds like he needs all the help he can get,” Hunt ordered. Helm nodded and did as she was told while the others were preparing the ER for the potential wave of incoming patients.

They weren’t wrong to do so, since only a mere few minutes later, the ambulances were arriving.

“Male. In his twenties. He’s the one who got hit by the car,” the paramedic said to Lincoln and Helm.

“He’s breathing, and his heartbeat is steady, but he’s unconscious and it looks like he has a tibia fracture,” she added pointing to the bone sticking out of the man’s leg. Lincoln nodded as they pushed the stretcher into the ER. It was at this moment when Helm finally looked at the patient for the first time.

She wanted to say something, but the words got stuck in her throat, so she just hit Lincoln’s arm several times to get his attention.

“Would you stop hitting me? What is it Helm? Can’t you speak –“ She motioned to the patient’s face and he could see the visible panic in her eyes. This wasn’t just any patient. It was one of their own.

It was Levi Schmitt.

“Okay, Helm. Take a breather and find Dr. Kim and keep him the hell away from – shit,” he sighed, seeing Nico approaching the ER very excited.

“I heard about the crash–“ he began but then abruptly stopped. _No no no no no no no._ He knew that jacket and sweater. He knew them in combination with those pants and sneakers and he didn’t dared to look at the face of that man on the stretcher. His breathing became quicker.

“N-no. Link tell me it’s not –“ But then he saw his face. He saw Levi’s face and for a second, earth stopped moving. For a second, he stared at those broken glasses that were shoved into the pockets of his jacket. For a second, he stared at the usually clean and fluffy curls that now had splashes of blood in it. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry, he just wanted to wake up from this terrible, terrible nightmare that was this moment. He felt arms around him, Link had hugged him in an attempt to calm him down.

“Nico, Nico listen. I’m on his case, alright? You know I’m great. I’m doing my best to fix him.”

“Promise me,” he whispered, “Promise me.”

“You know I can’t –“

“No! Promise me you’re gonna fix him! Promise me that he will be alright!” Nico yelled in panic.

“Nico you know this isn’t something–“

“No! I don’t care! I don’t care that – Please, Link. I’m begging you,” his voice cracked as tears were streaming down his face. “Please.”

Link exhaled slowly. He looked at Helm who was back at his side.

“Do you feel like you are able to assist?”

“I uh, I don’t know, yes? Maybe? I mean he’s my friend, I would usually say yes, but – I’m sorry,” she muttered, her eyes glued to the floor. She felt like an idiot. She shouldn’t be such a chicken. Dr. Lincoln probably thought that she was a chicken. However, he put a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

“That’s alright. You have to know where your limits are. And you do. That’s a good quality in a doctor,” he said, before turning back to Nico.

“Link, please,” he whispered again. He didn’t care who could see them right now. All that mattered was Levi. He had to survive. Levi had to survive.

“You trust me, right?” Link finally asked. He just nodded.

“Then trust that I’m doing my best to get him back to you, okay?” He nodded again.

“Alright. Helm, get Dr. Kim to the waiting area. He’s off service for today.”

“But I’m –“ Nico tried to fight his words, but got interrupted.

“No, you’re not. Go to the waiting area or go home. You’re no use like that.” Link said firm and then left.

Nico knew that the earth still moved, but since he couldn’t do anything as of right now, it might as well have stopped. He was good, no, great at his job. Lincoln should’ve let him help. Yes. He shouldn’t have sent him off like that. He felt the anger rise up in his chest, he was about to go after his boss, when Taryn stopped him by stepping right in front of him.

“Hey, you know that he’s brilliant. Let him do his job, you can’t help Levi like that and you know it. Come on, I’ll bring you to the waiting area,” Taryn said softly.

“I know where it is,” he hissed, but regretted it instantly. “I’m sorry it’s just –“

“I know. You’re worried about your fiancé. I get it, but you have to let us do our jobs. And if you’re raising hell like that, you’re helping nobody. Especially not Levi.” He nodded. It all made sense. And yet all he wanted to do was to hold Levi’s hand until he woke up again.

-

It’s been an hour until Nico remembered that he should probably call Levi’s mom. He couldn’t believe that he was here again. Alone, with Levi unconscious, fighting for his life in an OR. He hated this whole situation. He wanted so desperately to just wake the fuck up, but sadly, he knew that this wasn’t a bad dream. This was reality and he had to accept it. It just wasn’t as easy as it might sound.

He jumped a little in surprise when he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He looked up and noticed Levi’s mom.

“Shannon,” Nico whispered with a shaky voice. He got up and got pulled her into her arms. They were silently sobbing, both being terrified of what might happen if he didn’t – No, he couldn’t think like that.

“I – I’m sorry,” he apologized, wiping away the tears.

“Oh, please don’t apologize, love,” she said and gave him a tissue, before sitting down with him. He only now noticed her tears and felt really bad. She just heard about her son getting in an accident and yet she was consoling him.

“How are you holding up? Can I do anything for you? Do you want a coffee or a tea? I could get you something –“

“Nico, just stay here, okay?” Shannon asked him and held his hand between hers, “Levi is strong, we both know that. He kicked that tumor’s ass. He’ll be okay, I’m sure.”

-

It’s been a week. One long week of Levi still being in a coma and not waking up. Nico was going insane. He didn’t know what to do with himself. To the outside, he would act cold, but inside, he was boiling. What was he going to do without him? He shook his head to ban the dark thoughts. Levi was alive. He still had high brain activity, so it really just depended on time when he would wake up again. However, it made him really nervous whenever Dr. Shepherd would enter the room and check Levi’s vitals. It’s not like she could surprise him with horrible news, he was still a doctor and was able to read his charts too, and yet the anxiety overwhelmed him so much that he had left the room a few times before Amelia could approach him.

He just wanted to hide and come out again when Levi was awake. But on the other hand, he wanted to be there when he’d wake up. He wanted to be the first thing Levi see’s when he opens his eyes again, so he chose the approach of emotional coldness. He didn’t care that the interns were gossiping about the man that didn’t even looked like he cared. This was all just a farce to protect himself from breaking down and crying endlessly. Maybe if he’d scream loud enough, he could wake Levi up.

He spent every second he had by his fiancé’s side, holding his hand, not saying a word. At least not, when there were people around. At one point, when Levi’s interns were leaving the room, he could hear them whisper about that weird doctor that never even said a word to his fiancé.

“What did you just say?” Nico heard Helm yell.

“Uhh, nothing,” a young woman said.

“No, no, no. You said something. I want to hear what you have to say about Dr. Kim,” Taryn demanded. There was whispering between the interns that Nico couldn’t hear, but he could see how red Taryn’s face turned and he wanted to go over and tell her that it’s okay and that he doesn’t care about what they thought about him. But he just couldn’t move. He couldn’t leave Levi’s side.

“He’s weird, huh? Well you know what you little dickheads? You don’t know shit about Dr. Kim and his relationship with Dr. Schmitt. So, I’d advise you to shut the fuck up and to not go in there before you’ve apologized to Dr. Kim and Dr. Schmitt. Or I swear no one in this hospital will ever want to work with any of you and you can kiss your career goodbye. Now bugger off!”

The interns speed hurriedly away and Taryn sighed, shaking her head and looking at the nurses that were staring at her. “Interns,” she muttered and earned several nods.

She smiled sadly when she saw how exhausted and tired Nico looked. Nobody could send him home. They all tried, but when they realized that he wouldn’t leave his fiancés side, she took initiative and brought a second bed to the room so that he could at least take a nap from time to time. They would bring him food and coffee from the cafeteria and occasionally even managed to get him outside for a quick walk at fresh air.

Today had been a pretty shitty day for Taryn, so she hoped that she might be able to get Nico to take a walk with her. Talking with him was different. They both cared very much about Levi and were close to him which made it easier to open up to each other.

She quietly knocked on the open door and waved at Nico.

“Hey. Are you okay? I’m sorry about that,” she apologized and sat down on the chair next to him. The man just nodded with a weak smile.

“Could I convince you to get out for a little walk in the park?” She asked when suddenly Levi’s monitors started to beep and the resident in bed started coughing. The two doctors jumped up in surprise and freed Levi from the breathing tube.

Nico was full on rambling, clutching onto Levi’s hands, with the biggest smile Taryn had seen on him in a week when his fiancé finally opened his eyes.

“Baby. Baby, I’m here, are you okay? Do you need anything? Water?” Levi nodded as Taryn quickly got a cup of water with a straw and presented it to him so that Levi could take a sip.

“Thanks,” he croaked. His eyes landed on Nico again and he smiled.

“Hello, beautiful,” he whispered, causing his fiancé to grin widely.

“Hey, handsome,” Nico replied and bent down to gently kiss Levi.

 

+1+

“I can’t believe that you’re having a severe allergic reaction on our honeymoon,” Levi laughed and ran his fingers through Nico’s hair. His lips were still a bit swollen and it kinda was a turn on for Levi. What those lips could do…

“It’s not like I planned it,” Nico muttered and buried his face in Levi’s chest. What kind of monster puts walnuts into peanut butter? Who even thinks of that? Nico pulled his husband close and pressed a soft kiss on his collarbone.

“I love you so much, babe,” Nico whispered and pushed himself up to kiss Levi.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you like and wanna make me squeal in happiness! You can also find me on tumblr a @orthoglasses where I love hearing about what you thought about this and am taking further prompts! :)


End file.
